In general, a conventional multimedia player 7 (as shown in FIG. 1) includes a display screen 71, a speaker 72, a power switch 73 and a plurality of function keys 74. The power switch 73 is provided for turning on/off the multimedia player 7, and the display screen 71 and the speaker 72 are provided for outputting related audio/video information, and each function key 74 is provided for controlling related operations to achieve the required audio/video playing effect.
Although the aforementioned conventional multimedia player 7 can achieve the required audio/video playing effect by the display screen 71, the speaker 72, the power switch 73 and the plurality of function keys 74, users need to touch and press the power switch 73 and the plurality of function keys 74 directly for the operation of the power switch 73 and the plurality of function keys 74 to execute related functions. The use of the multimedia player 7 is inconvenient, when there is a relatively long distance between the multimedia player 7 and users. To overcome the drawback of the aforementioned prior art, manufacturers have developed a sense-controlled multimedia player 8 (as shown in FIG. 2). In this multimedia player 8, a sensor 82 is installed at the top of a display screen 81, and a plurality of function keys 83 are disposed on the multimedia player 8, and the sensor 82 and the multimedia player 8 are electrically connected to electric power, such that after a user at a remote end blocks the sensor 82 by a hand 5, the user can turn on/off the electric power to achieve the effect of powering on/off the multimedia player 8.
Although the sense-controlled multimedia player 8 can be operated together with the sensor 82 to let a user at a remote end turn on/off the multimedia player 8, the application is limited to the use of powering on/off the multimedia player 8 only, but it does not allow the user to control the function keys 83. Obviously, the conventional multimedia player 8 requires further improvements to meet user requirements.